luckshinefandomcom-20200214-history
Warriors Characters
Hello and welcome to this page. Of Warrior Cats! If you read Warriors, then this page may help! It has information on the characters. Kinda.. Firestar Firestar is the main protagonist of the original Warriors series. These books are Into the Wild, Fire and Ice, Forest of Secrets, Rising Storm, A Dangerous Path, and The Darkest Hour. '' Firestar was born as Rusty, his name when he was a kittypet. He ventured out of his Twoleg nest and met Graypaw, in which they had a fight. Bluestar and Lionheart, two ThunderClan warriors, were watching them and were impressed by Rusty's fighting moves. Bluestar offers Rusty the chance of joining ThunderClan, and Rusty says he will decide. Lionheart comes much time later, Rusty says good-bye to his kittypet friend, Smudge, and leaves to join ThunderClan. Lionheart came with Whitestorm, another ThunderClan warrior. They show Rusty the way back to camp. Rusty sees ThunderClan and its cats. When Bluestar sees that he came, he renames him Firepaw because of his fiery-colored pelt. Longtail, a warrior, mocks him because he was formerly a kittypet. This causes Firepaw to attack him, leaving a nick in his ear. Longtail also rips Firepaw's collar off, in which Bluestar says it is a sign from StarClan that Firepaw is truly excepted in ThunderClan. Many cats congratulate him. (Book: Into the Wild) Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, Stormfur, Feathertail, and Leafpool Main protagonists in the second series. Though Stormfur and Feathertail only get their own view in Moonrise. Books: ''Midnight, Moonrise, Dawn, Starlight, Twilight, Sunset. Brambleclaw gets a dream from StarClan, where Bluestar tells him a message. She wonders who the other 3 cats who were chosen are, and later finds out they are Feathertail, Tawnypelt, and Crowpaw. Squirrelpaw follows him on his first meetings at Fourtrees, and Brambleclaw says if they chased her off she would go straight to Firestar. Squirrelpaw stays and listens, and when returning to camp Brambleclaw agrees to tell her everything about the dreams from StarClan and such. Cinderpelt recieves an omen from StarClan about Fire and Tiger. Fire is thought to be Firestar, but Tigerstar is dead. Then Cinderpelt suggests it could mean their children. Leafpaw is shocked by this, but Cinderpelt reassures her by saying she was talking about Squirrelpaw, and not Leafpaw. Brambleclaw is the son of Tigerstar, meaning he is a part of this omen. Firestar thinks that together, Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw will destroy the forest. Firestar keeps Brambleclaw and Squirrelpaw away from each other whenever he sees them together. Squirrelpaw gets outraged by this. When Brambleclaw gets Squirrelpaw out of some thorns in a failed attempt to catch a vole, Firestar appears with Graystripe and tells Squirrelpaw to take Graystripe's vole to the camp and tells Brambleclaw to go find Mousefur and Spiderpaw. When Firestar leaves, Graystripe apologizes and says Firestar has a lot of his mind. When Firestar yowls Graystripe's name, he leaves to catch up with him. Brambleclaw tells Squirrelpaw that she better take the vole back to camp, or risk being in trouble again. Brambleclaw then feels guilty as he promised to share all the dreams he had from StarClan to her, but he didn't share his most recent dream. When he tells Squirrelpaw he's leaving Squirrelpaw becomes upset because he said he promised to share all his dreams with her. Brambleclaw feels more guilty. Squirrelpaw then wants to come with him, but Brambleclaw refuses at first. Then Squirrelpaw gets angry and says that if he says she can't come with him, she'll follow him. Brambleclaw thinks it is more safe for her to come with him then to follow his scent. Brambleclaw finally agrees to let Squirrelpaw come with him on his journey to the Sun-drown-place. Category:Other Pages